Problem: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $7x-14$
Solution: To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $7x$ are $1$ $7$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-14$ are $1$ $2$ $7$ , and $14$ The greatest common factor of $7x$ and $-14$ is $7$ We can factor out the $7$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $7$ we get $\dfrac{7x}{7} = x$ and $\dfrac{-14}{7} = -2$ So the factored expression is $7(x - 2)$.